


Not so easy, this apparition thing

by CrimsonCreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCreature/pseuds/CrimsonCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is getting married and Charlie breaks a promise of secrecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so easy, this apparition thing

**Author's Note:**

> It's Asexual Awareness Week and I decided to dug up an old story with my favourite ace character, Charlie Weasley. Not really that much about asexuality, it's just a short and hopefully at least a little bit funny story.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a comment!

„Be careful where you put your–“

„Ow!“

„ –feet,“ Bill winced in sympathy as he watched Charlie who was hopping on one foot trying to reach the other one where a bright purple thing was firmly clamped on his toes. It looked a little like a mouse trap. „Any injuries?“

„I’ve had worse. Some of them in this very room,“ muttered Charlie and threw the mouse trap to the corner next to a closet. The closet rattled and faint whistling could be heard from the inside of it. „I don’t want to know what’s inside it, right?“

„You don’t want to know what’s inside it,“ said Bill.

Charlie closed his eyes for a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips. He sat on the bed next to the one Bill was lying on and started to take off his socks.

Bill gestured with one arm towards his hair that flopped in front of his eyes as he was bending. „Make sure to avoid mum before the ceremony. She will be furious when she finds out you ruined all her work to make you presentable. As you know, she is only doing it so that we all make it through great-aunt Muriel’s inspection unscathed.“

Charlie snorted. „Like you are one to talk,“ he said, looking over his shoulder at Bill’s long hair that now spread loosely on his pillow. „And anyway, it’s not like Muriel can’t find something else to be offended about. ‚Charles, by Merlin’s beard, try to avoid the sun a little, you look like you have dragon pox!‘ or ‚Charles when are you going to find someone? Not that there aren’t too many Weasleys in the world as it is!‘“ he shrieked and gestured exaggeratedly trying to imitate Muriel.

“One thing,” said Bill after he stopped laughing long enough to catch a breath “tomorrow is my big day and you are all personally responsible for keeping Muriel as far away from me as possible.”

Charlie threw his pillow at Bill who promptly caught it and threw it back. “Not a chance. She asks me one more time when I intend to find a girl and I disapparate right in front of her.”

“Are you sure? We don’t want you to end up on the back of another old lady.” Bill had to dodge one of Charlie’s shoes this time.

“It’s been six years, can we _finally_ forget about the whole thing? And for your information, it was a very nice old lady and before they erased her memories she managed to tell me all about her eight grandchildren. Lovely stories,” said Charlie and when Bill couldn’t stop laughing he considered throwing the other shoe. Instead, he changed into his pyjamas and got into bed. “And it was Tonks’ fault anyway.”

Bill propped himself on his elbows. “What do you mean, Tonks’ fault? You never told me that.”

“Ah, I was sworn to secrecy,” grinned Charlie.

“Well, now that you’ve already mentioned it…”

“I’ll have to tell it to her children one day anyway, so I can start with you.”

*

When Charlie Weasley, a popular prefect and a captain of the Quidditch team, decided to do something, people were expecting great things.

When Dora Tonks, a popular Hufflepuff with nonexistent limb coordination, decided to do something, people expected a catastrophe and material damage.

It wasn’t any different on the sunny spring weekend when most of the sixth-years went to Rokville to take their apparition exam. Charlie was a bit nervous, but he managed to apparate without a problem in the last class so he was almost certain that he could do it.

Also, after he spent his last weekend in Rokville huddled in the Three Broomsticks with his friends because of the rain, he really hoped that he could sneak to Zonko’s after this.

The whole group stopped in front of Honeydukes where the instructor Twycross was already waiting for them. Wilkie Twycross was a small man, thin and pale in a really disconcerting way that made people think that he would one day just disapparate and vanish completely.

While Professor Sprout was making sure that everyone stayed in their place, Twycross was calling them in twos to stand where he chose and try to apparate in front of Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop where another employee of the Ministry waited to see if they arrived safe and whole. The whole part was crucial.

Charlie, who was among the last in the alphabet, watched his classmates leaving one after another and was occasionally smiling and waving at his friends and team-mates. They were now down to four and he focused on the student who was next with him. They knew each other a little but were more classmates than friends. He knew that Nymphadora Tonks preferred when people called her by her surname (she was very vocal about it) and also knew that they were distantly related, as was usual in old wizarding families. Tonks looked more nervous than he was and her hair was switching colours from pink to light brown and back. He smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled back.

At that moment Twycross appeared in front of them and croaked: “Tonks, Nymphadora! Weasley, Charles!”

Tonks rolled her eyes and they both followed the pale man, making faces behind his back.

 

“…in front of the shop. Whenever you are ready,” said the instructor in an impassive voice.

Charlie, who was already standing in the spot pointed out to him, was trying to concentrate. He drew a deep breath and glanced in Tonks’ way. She was standing next to Twycross, her hair a fiery red and it seemed like she was muttering under her breath.

“Here we go,” she said at last, stepped forward… and tripped. She fell on the instructor who folded under her and they both ended up on the ground.

“Merlin’s pants!” cried Twycross with his mouth full of dirt. Charlie was laughing when the image of a red faced apologizing Tonks and the furious instructor disappeared from his sight and he was still laughing after a huge bang left him on the back of an innocent old lady contemplating two completely identical cucumbers.

*

“Twycross was so angry that he was still shouting at her when they got me back and almost didn’t let her take the exam,” finished Charlie and after a moment of squirming took a handful of brightly coloured sweets from under his pillow and carefully set them on the bedside table.

“You know, it doesn’t surprise me. At all,” said Bill.

“After all, it’s Tonks. Do you know what she said to Twycross after he finally stopped screaming at her?”

“Don’t call me Nymphadora!” they shouted in unison and the room was still shaking with their laughter a long time after that.


End file.
